1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magazine structure of a power stapler and comprising a body for receiving nails and staples therein, and having an end board and a stopper board disposed to one of two ends thereof. The stopper board has recessed portion and a slot defined therein which pivotally receives a guide board therein which is biased by two springs and has two transverse holes with two pins extending therethrough so as to prevent inclined movement when ejecting a nail/staple in the recessed portion.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 5 shows a conventional magazine structure for a power stapler and includes an elongate body 70 having a mediate plate 700 with a plurality of grooves 71 defined in both sides thereof, two flanges 72 extending laterally in opposite directions of a lower side of the mediate plate 700 and each of the flanges 72 having a slot defined therein. A cover 40 has a push member 42 slidably received therein and two rails 44 formed in a lower side thereof so as to be slidably received in the slots in the flanges 72. U-shaped staples 61 can be mounted onto the mediate plate 700 and are pushed by the push member 42, or T-shaped nails 60 can be disposed to a side of the mediate plate 70 with a head thereof received in the grooves 71 and also are pushed by the push member 42. An end board 80 is fixedly connected to an end of the body 70 and has an opening defined therethrough. A tongue member 83 extends from a periphery defining the opening so as to define an inverted U-shaped aperture 81 between the periphery defining the opening and the tongue member 83. The tongue member 83 has a plurality of grooves 71' defined in one of two sides thereof so that U-shaped staples 61 can be passed through the U-shaped aperture 81, or the head of the T-shaped nails 60 can be received in the grooves 71'. A stopper board 90 is disposed to the end board 80. The stopper board 90 has a recessed portion 96 defined therein and a slot 97 is defined in a bottom defining the recessed portion 96 in which a nail/staple to be impacted by an impact member 50 is received. A guide plate 98 is received in the slot 97 and has a top end with a hole 980 defined therethrough so that the guide plate 98 is pivotally received in the slot 97 by a pin 971 extending laterally through the stopper board 90 and the hole 980. The top end of the guide plate 98 has an inclined surface 981 defined laterally in a front side thereof. A spring plate 972 is pivotally received in the slot 97 and biases against a lower section of the guide plate 98 toward the recessed portion 96.
Referring to FIGS. 6 and 7, the guide plate 98 has its front side inclinedly protruding in the recessed portion 96 so that when a T-shaped nail 60 is pushed within the recessed portion 96, the nail 60 can be guided by a side of the guide plate 98. However, when the impact plate 50 is lowered to impact the nail 60 in the recessed portion 96, the guide plate 98 is pivoted about the pin 971 by an impact between the front side of the guide plate 98 and the impact member 50. The lower section of the guide plate 98 is pushed by the impact member 50 and pushed inwardly into the slot 97. The following nail 60 pushed by the push member 42 then could be inclined within the recessed portion 96 because the guide plate 98 is completely received in the slot 96. A jam of the nails 60 might happen if the inclination of the nail 60 in the recessed portion 96 is large. Furthermore, it requires a lot of machining processes when manufacturing the tongue member 83 which is a narrow and long member so that the tongue member 82 is therefore easily to be broken.
The present invention provides an improved magazine structure for a power stapler, which has a guide plate pivoted to the stopper board by two pines so as to mitigate the problems as mentioned above.